


Thunderstorm

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich is afraid of thunderstorms and Gilbert is there to keep him safe. Written with magicormuggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

It was a typical night at the Belschmitt-Eldenstein residence. Roderich was reading while sipping his tea calmly although his calm mood was slowly losing its cool since Gilbert was blasting music in his earbuds while tapping out the beat. "Gilbert," Roderich growled. "Turn that insufferable garbage-" He was interrupted by a loud boom, which caused him to squeal and retreat further into his chair.

Gilbert pulled out an earbud. "Was?" He heard the thunder rumble again. "Specs?" Roderich winced at the thunder and jumped at the lightning flashes. "You okay?"

"Fine." Roderich replied shakily only to squeak at a loud rumble. Gilbert got up and moved next to Roderich only to have him jump into his lap at a loud clap of thunder, whimpering.

Gilbert shook his head and held him close. "Afraid?" He asked teasingly.

"No!" Roderich snapped indignantly before squealing at another rumble.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Sure . . ." Roderich shivered as lightning flashed. "Specs," Gilbert tried to soothe him. "It's okay if you're afraid. Ludwig used to be afraid when he was little."

"I'm not scared!" Roderich snapped.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "That's not why you jumped into my lap?"

"Shut up." Roderich huffed when, suddenly, a bright flash of lightning struck and the lights went out, causing the Austrian to scream.

"I'll go get some candles." Gilbert sighed and tried to get up, only to be pinned by a whimpering Roderich, who had a death grip on him.

Gilbert sighed. "Roderich, I need to go get candles. You need to let go." He said gently. Roderich shook his head violently even though Gilbert couldn't see that, and gripped him tighter as he burrowed his face in the Prussian's neck. "Fine." Gilbert grunted as he held him close. "We'll sit in the dark." Roderich shivered as the lightning flashed and jumped at the claps of thunder while Gilbert hummed softly, trying to keep him calm. Finally, Roderich relaxed slowly at his humming, still burrowed in his lap and Gilbert holding him close like he did with Ludwig. Roderich's eyes slowly fluttered shut as he fell asleep in Gilbert's arms and the Prussian kissed his forehead while continuing to hum. Roderich mumbled incoherently in his sleep, causing the albino to smile softly and hold him closer as he falls asleep himself, dreaming of the time when he had done this for Ludwig when he was a child. The rain was beginning to make him sentimental.


End file.
